The Princess' Pain
by Bunny Fair
Summary: Spin off to The Harem Princess. Kubards princess gets hurt while he's away and he helps with the aftermath


Kubard sensed something was off the moment he stepped into the brothel. He had returned from another battle and it had been long and tedious. He would've brought his lovely princess with him if he could've but this one was too dangerous to bring her and so she stayed home. Seeing as how he had to make formal reports and dull mornings to attend, it took a few days before he could sneak away.

However, the forced-giggles and laughter immediately stopped once he stepped inside. He looked around and frowned at a few concerned looks. Madam made her way over to him and waved her hand to tell the girls to continue their duties. Kubard unclipped his cloak and frowned slightly, not seeing Alice anywhere in the main space.

"Where is Alice, Madam? Is she sick?"

Madam shook her head and folded her hands together. "No, she's not ill but she isn't available for some time."

He frowned and crossed his arms. "What's wrong?"

Madam softly sighed and motioned him to follow her to a quieter corner. She sat down and glanced up as he stayed standing. "She is.. injured, Kubard. She had a particularly rough customer and he went past her limitations. We stopped him as soon as we could, but she is in pain. I know I can't stop you from seeing you, but I ask that you don't ask her to do anything sexual."

He softly growled and curled his hands into tight fists, his knuckles turning white. "Who was it?"

She narrowed her eyes and folded her hands on her lap. "I cannot tell you that. I can only promise that he is not welcomed here any longer and he will be removed if he does dare to show his face."

He grumbled and crossed his arms tightly. "If you don't mind, I do wish to see her. Just to see and hold her."

She nodded. "Of course you can. Do be gentle handling her."

He nodded and turned to walk to Alice's room. He had accepted she saw other men after she reassured him the others didn't mean anything to her and they were simply work. He'd helped tend her bruises, but it was never anything serious like Madam was making it out to be.

Granted, he had left bruises on her before as well so he was to blame for some of them. But, once again, she'd reassured him she didn't mind and even enjoyed his marks covering the others. It was a damned shame Madam couldn't tell him the man who hurt her, he'd happily pummel the man.

He lightly knocked on the door and nudged it open, peeking inside. His eye landed on the small lump on the bed and he quietly shut it back as the lump shifted. He swiftly stepped to her as she whimpered and used his fingers to slide the bed curtain open.

He sat down beside her and gently combed his fingers through her hair. "Shh, princess. Don't push yourself. It's just me."

Alice closed her eyes and tilted her head slightly into his large warm hand. She softly whispered, "I missed you."

He continued combing through her hair and smiled slightly as she visibly relaxed. "I missed you, too, princess. How are you feeling? Madam told me what happened."

She curled her fingers tighter in the blanket and shook her head slightly. "I ache, a lot. Lots of bruises and a couple scrapes."

He frowned and gently tugged on the blanket in her hand. "May I see?"

She nodded slightly and uncurled her fingers. "Please, don't be mad."

He pressed his lips to her forehead and slid the blanket down. "You can never make me mad, princess."

She smiled slightly and stayed curled on her side as he pushed the blanket off her. She wore one of her softer nightgowns and the black only served to make the bruises on her pale skin stick out more. He gently grasped her legs and guided her to lay on her back.

He frowned when she flinched and stopped his move. "What's wrong? Where are you hurt?"

She bit her lip and held up her arms. "Help me sit up."

He nodded and gently helped her to sit. When she tugged on her nightgown, her helped pull it off her and his eye widened as she loosely wrapped her arms around herself. He stared and she glanced up at him nervously.

Bruises littered her body, from her ankles up to her shoulders. He gently moved her as he scanned her and stared at the small knife marks on her hips. Bright pink bite marks littered her breasts and some of her collar. Her back was bright purple with bruises and the ouline of hands circled her neck.

He gently pulled her into his lap and held her close, tucking her into his chest. She curled her fingers in her shirt and clenched her eyes shut as they watered. He gently rocked her and lightly petted her head.

"I should've taken you with me, danger be damned. You would've been safe sitting on my horse."

She shook her head slightly and rubbed her eye. "No, Kubard. I don't have any armor or any fighting knowledge. I don't want you risking yourself to keep me safe."

He frowned and pressed his lips to her forehead, softly mumbling, "I won't let you get hurt again. Never again."

She nodded slightly and clung to him. "There's some soothing oils in the bathroom. You just have to prepare the bath."

He nodded and gently laid her back in her spot, pulling the blanket up to cover her. "I'll get it ready, you stay put. Don't go running off now, ya hear?"

She smiled slightly and shook her head slightly. "Of course, I'll be here for you."

He chuckled softly and climbed off the bed before preparing the bath. He looked over the bottle of oil and carefully poured some in before grabbing some sweet-scented oil to add in as well. He smiled slightly as the steam rose up and pulled off his shirt and boots.

Walking back to the bed, he gently lifted Alice and let her lean against his shoulder. She gripped his shoulders and smiled slightly as he carefully held her to avoid pressing any bruises more than necessary. He carried her to the bath and gently sunk her into the water, chuckling softly as she gasped and sighed happily.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Mind if I join you?"

She smiled slightly and shook her head. "Not at all. It's big enough."

He chuckled softly and loosened his pants before kicking them off, sliding into the tub behind her. She loosely hugged her knees as he settled his legs on either side of her and slowly leaned back into his chest. He gently hugged her waist and leaned back, cupping some water in his hand to pour over her shoulders.

She closed her eyes and softly sighed as the warm water brushed over her. She rested her head on his chest and he smiled softly as she visibly relaxed. He gently guided the water over her and kissed the top of her head as her eyes closed.

His chest rumbled as he softly spoke, "Sleep, princess. Your knight will still be here to protect you while you sleep."

She smiled slightly and curled her fingers in his forearm around her waist. She relaxed into him and softly mumbled, "I love you, Kubard."

He smiled softly and held her closer. "I love you too, Alice. Now, sleep. Every princess needs her beauty rest."

She nodded slightly and held onto his arm as she nodded off. He gently rubbed her body as she slept and carefully tucked her close before standing up. He stepped out the tub and grabbed a pair of towels as he maneuvered her into one arm.

Her head landed on his shoulder and she softly breathed into his neck as he carried her to bed, laying a towel on it before carefully laying her on the towel. He gently patted her dry and dried himself off before pulling the towel out from under her.

He laid her on the bed properly and settled beside her, curling her into his chest as she settled on her side. He held her close and kissed the top of her head, gently kneading the unbruised patches of skin. He smiled softly as she relaxed into him and held her to him as she slept.

He closed his eye and rested his head on the soft pillow. He rubbed her hip and softly mumbled, "You won't ever be hurt like that again. I promise you that, princess."

She stayed silent as she slept, but her grip tightened on his arm. He smiled slightly and held her close. He relaxed back and dozed into a light, dreamless sleep.


End file.
